Un poco de ayuda
by Kazu0
Summary: Johnny-sama examina la relación de dos miembros de KAT-TUN. Drabble, romance, fluff, shounen-ai, KoKame.   R&R onegai!


Título:** Con un poco de ayuda**

Lugar y fecha: Marzo 2008, edificio de Johnny's Entretainment. Un mes antes del capítulo 54 de Cartoon KAT-TUN, _KAT-TUN No-Plans Trip Special_.

Personajes: Kamenashi Kazuya, Tanaka Koki, Johnny Kitagawa.

Género: Romance, fluff.

Johnny Kitagawa apretó el botón de "stop" y reinició el video…. por cuarta vez.

Contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, no era un tirano ni un explotador, era simplemente un hombre de negocios cuyo campo, para inconveniente de sus empleados, exigía de ciertos sacrificios personales. La mayoría de las veces se resumía al hecho de que los chicos no podían salir con sus novias en público, o bien, tenían que pasearse con la actriz del dorama del momento, lo que tampoco molestaba a algunos. Sin embargo, estaban también ese _otro_ tipo de chicos, aquéllos que tenían que decidir si salir con personas de su mismo sexo o dedicarse a la industria del entretenimiento en la conservadora sociedad japonesa. De escoger la segunda, NUNCA, NUNCA, podrían llevar una relación en público, aun cuando se hubiesen graduado de Johnny's, pues siempre serían figuras del entretenimiento.

Detuvo el video justo en la parte en que Tanaka Koki levantaba a Kamenashi en vilo y coqueteaba descaradamente con él.

Habría que hacer algo al respecto.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kame estaba feliz. Acababa de terminar de filmar _1 pound no fukuin_ y, de repente, tenía tiempo libre. Claro, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era dormir unas horas más. Para su fortuna, era de esas privilegiadas personas que pueden convocar el sueño en cualquier lado, como aquel diminuto sillón verde en la sala de estar de la agencia donde los Johnnys solían ir a relajarse. Trotó alegre hacia el ascensor, apretó el botón, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al otro ocupante del elevador: Johnny-sama. El encuentro le resultó extraño, pues era raro que el manager alternara con los empleados en los pasillos; por lo regular, los mandaba a llamar a la oficina principal, de la que, parecía, nunca salía. Rió interiormente ante su propio infantilismo, pues no debería ser raro que el dueño del edificio caminara libremente dentro de él.

- Kamenashi-kun, ¿cómo te va?

Sorprendido, porque JAMÁS había entablado una charla casual con él, apenas acertó a decir un "bien" de manera audible.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el grupo?

- Bien – dijo débil, sin saber qué agregar, pues tenía la impresión de que lo interrogaba.

- ¿Ha sido difícil grabar el dorama y Cartoon KAT-TUN?

- Ha sido un poco pesado, pero las cosas han ido bien.

- ¿Te gustó el especial de Hokkaido?

- Sí – contestó sin titubear – es donde me he divertido más, me gustaría que filmáramos más al aire libre.

Johnny simplemente asintió.

-Te diré un secreto: la próxima semana no habrá plan para el show, los haremos decidir en ese momento qué es lo que quieren hacer y grabaremos sobre eso. Te emparejaremos con Tanaka, así que podrías pensar qué es lo que quieres que hagan juntos.

El muchacho enrojeció un poco y asintió sin decir palabra. Llegaron al piso de Kamenashi, quien salió murmurando un "con permiso".

- Kamenashi-kun – lo llamó antes de que se cerraran las puertas – piénsalo bien, pueden hacer _lo que quieran_, y todo por cuenta de la empresa.

Más rojo aun, si era posible, el muchacho volvió a asentir, mudo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El más perplejo de todos era Jin, quien no decidía qué hacer, a diferencia de Kame, que, con una velocidad sospechosa, había propuesto a su compañero, sin lugar a réplica, que fueran a Chiba, lugar donde Koki había crecido.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_KAT-TUN No-Plans Trip Special_ sería de esos episodios que iban a dar qué pensar a las fans, lo que en general estaba bien, aunque, tal vez, Tanaka-kun se había extralimitado declarando su amor a los cuatro vientos, pensó Johnny, apagando el televisor.

Owari

Pd. No de Jin no fue invento, tarda mucho en decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer en el episodio.

Larga vida a KAT-TUN! xP


End file.
